


Between Warm Bodies

by shadow_oblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Filthy, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Licking, Multi, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Tattoo Licking, Zoro tolerates him and vice versa, be aware of ooc potential, can seeing a rough kiss cause an orgasm, could be either setting, dirty - Freeform, dirty kissing, dirty talking?, eat out that ass, kid leave law's ass alone, or - Freeform, semi-rough sex, some over stimulation, tease your lover, to make Law happy, zoro is the nice one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Law thought to go back to sleep but the moment he knew his lovers were in the room with him, and more importantly, what they were up to, Law doesn't mind in the least bit staying awake for them.





	Between Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> The tags should say it all. There is no reason this was suddenly written apart from wanting some zolawkid the other day. This is the result, another 'it is what it is fic' that I needed to shut my filters off to write.

Law remembered going to bed in the dark.

He knew it.  He had made certain of it, yet now, there was a soft glow, like a lamp had been turned on.  Not yet awake but no longer completely asleep either, Law was not too startled by the sensation of being lifted up into a seated position.  What seemed a little off was something sliding down his hips.  Law’s eyebrows furrowed a little.  Had he gone to bed in clothes? Or not?  With his lovers, Law could never be too entirely certain day to day.

No, he had definitely been wearing boxer briefs, and now those were being removed.

And was that a smothered laugh overhead?

Law drifted along, content to allow warm hands holding him up underneath his arms.  Law was then maneuvered up a little higher to rest against a broad expanse of muscular skin.  Law made a sleepy hum of pleasure, not quite sure which of his lovers was behind him, but appreciating all the same that solid muscle against his back.  Law felt himself shifted a little higher, and vaguely realized that another set of hands was now on either of his thighs, fingertips digging gently into skin.

Warm lips pressed a kiss to the tip of his-

Law’s eyes flew open at the sensation of lips kissing the tip of his shaft, and writhed when the body behind him restrained his arms to his side, preventing him from digging his fingers into short green hair.  Law twisted and glared out of the corner of his eye at the grinning red head, before letting out a cross huff.  The expression changed into one of pleasure as that tongue carefully circled the head of his cock, before the tip of the tongue poked at the slit.

“Zoro-ya…”  Law breathed shakily, gasping as his other lover bit down on his shoulder, as if wanting to be greeted as well.  “Eustass-ya…told you not to…bite so hard.”  Law shivered as the bite rested heavier over skin, before it released, and Kid laughed against skin.

“Don’t lie.  You like it when I bite you.”  Kid pressed a kiss over the bite-mark, “You really like it when Zoro sucks you off and I bite you, don’t you?”

Law sagged against Kid’s chest as Zoro took the tip of his shaft into his mouth, giving him no time to respond to Kid.  All that mattered in that moment was that warm, wet mouth dragging its tongue on the underside of his shaft, following the veins.  Law writhed against Kid’s hands holding his arms in place as Zoro gave him a particularly hard suck.  Law wasn’t entirely sure it was fair for the other two to be doing this to him so early in the morning, but he wasn’t going to complain about waking up like this.  Though being unable to touch either Kid or Zoro was quite unfair.

“Anyway…morning.”  Kid teased against Law’s neck as he gave the skin another bite.  “You disappeared last night.”  One of his hands stretched over Law’s belly to stroke it, before going over a hip, and behind.  A forefinger gave the plug that was up Law’s ass a poke.  “But at least you remembered this.”

Law vaguely remembered now about the request to wear a plug, though not sure why, because one of his lovers fucked him, and often enough, that he didn’t really need one.  But he did anyway, just because he knew it pleased them.  Law was distracted while Kid’s finger prodded the plug, before the hand dragged up along skin and gripped his chin.  Law only had time to let out an offended hiss as Kid turned his head and smothered him in a kiss.  Law’s free hand went to Kid’s wrist and gripped it, even as he grudgingly returned the kiss, adding in a bite as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.  The way Kid happily delved in and gave him a sloppy kiss made Law’s head spin, and made him forget for a moment that another mouth was elsewhere.  Another hard suck around the head of his cock, accompanied by the tongue pressing and rubbing the slit at the tip, however, reminded Law what was happening. 

Law squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Kid harshly as Zoro started to swallow him down.  Law bit into the kiss as Zoro drew back moments later.  Had Law been more coordinated, he might have tried to kick Zoro for the teasing. But it was distracting as hell to have both men’s hands roaming over him, and it made it hard to form coherent thought, let alone action.  Law didn’t want it any other way.

“Watch him suck you off.”  Kid breathed as he broke the kiss and nipped at Law’s lower lip.  “Wanna see you get off to him gobblin’ your cock down.”

Law took a slow breath and let it out as he reluctantly turned his head down, despite very much not wanting to listen to the not so subtle order.  Law stilled and let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he watched Zoro’s lips wrap skillfully around his length.  Law twitched at the little sucks his lover gave him here and there and unwittingly clenched around the plug in his ass, causing him to squirm further.  Law continued to watch, mesmerized, as Zoro used a hand to guide himself further along Law’s length, taking him in bit by bit.  Law let out a soft moan as he felt his shaft completely taken in by Zoro, and felt the way it hit the back of the green haired man’s throat.  Warm, and wet.  Suction.  Not too much, but enough to make him feel.  Law shivered as Zoro’s hand stroked the inside of his thigh. Law rested his head against Kid’s shoulder, but kept his eyes on Zoro, and moaned when Zoro lifted his eyes to meet his.

“I think Law likes his dick down your throat.”  Kid commented, leaning over again to nip the side of Law’s neck.  “Can you feel how much he’s shaking?  He loves it.”

Law twitched as Zoro backed off, and then took him all the way back in, licking and sucking hard at his dick.  Law’s head, which had lifted to look, dropped heavily against Kid’s shoulder.  Law tried to move his hips to get more of the feeling, and let out a choked sound of protest when Zoro’s hands held his hips in place.  Law let out another low groan as Zoro slowly pulled away, and gave the leaking head of his length a quick lick of his tongue.

“Let us do the moving, Law.”  Zoro breathed, before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Law’s dick and gave it a quick, hard suck as his fingers gently reached back and cupped Law’s balls, giving them a light squeeze.  His other hand pulled the plug out a little, before sliding it back in as he took a little more of Law’s shaft into his mouth.

Law let out a soundless gasp as Zoro used his hands and his lips to drive Law mad with sensation.  With no warning, Zoro swallowed Law down, and hummed something around the shaft as he sucked and licked as best he could.  Zoro’s fingertips continued to toy with Law’s balls as the other hand drew the plug out to its tip, before pressing it back in and taking Law the rest of the way into his mouth so that Zoro’s nose nearly touched skin.  It was enough for Law to cry out and collapse against Kid’s chest.  Law shuddered as he felt Zoro swallow around him, before he pulled off, and licked Law clean.  Law didn’t protest in the slightest as Zoro lie on his back and brought Law to rest on his chest.

“You don’t think he’s too tired out now, do you?”  Kid asked, as he came up from behind to bring Law up and onto his knees, Law’s upper half still resting against Zoro’s chest.

“I think he’ll be fine.”  Zoro reached over and held Law’s arms as he tugged Law a little closer to bring him into a kiss.  Law resettled over Zoro’s chest and sagged into the kiss, aware of the way his ass was up in the air, no doubt presenting Kid with quite a sight. 

Law’s attention was drawn back to Zoro as the kiss continued on, and Law let out a low groan at the taste of his own release on Zoro’s tongue as they kissed.  It was a slower, lingering kiss then the heated one that Law had shared with Kid.  Law broke the kiss abruptly when he realized that Kid had spread his cheeks, and with one hand, worked the plug out.  Law kissed Zoro again as he felt his hole clench around nothing until the tip of Kid’s finger rubbed him. Law moaned and kissed Zoro a little harder but immediately broke the kiss again the moment he felt Kid’s got breath spill over his still clenching hole. Before Law could protest, Kid’s tongue gave an experimental swipe against his skin.  Law let out a thin keen and would have shot straight up if Zoro’s hands hadn’t slipped along to his upper back and held him in place against his chest.

“Least you cleaned up last night, like we asked you too, before you used the plug.” Kid commented between swipes of his tongue, fingertips digging into Law’s ass cheeks, kneading them absently.  “You must have wanted us badly, huh?  Could have been last night if you hadn’t wandered off.”

Law squirmed as Kid poked his tongue in past the muscle after a few more noisy licks.  Law was shaking by the time Zoro started kissing him again and running his fingers along the nape of his neck.  But it didn’t distract Law from Kid pressing his face close and eating his ass out with a lot of enthusiasm after the initial teasing.  Law was a shivering, panting mess by the time Kid finally stopped, and couldn’t do anything but moan lowly as Zoro started to absently stroke his shaft.  Law, however, let out a gasp as Kid’s finger, suddenly wet, pressed against him, teasing the digit into his hole and going in deep and crooking it.  Law writhed as Kid’s fingers began to spread him, using quite a lot more lube than Law thought was necessary.  But it felt so good that Law didn’t complain, and instead started trying to lift his hips to press against Kid’s fingers.

“Eager, aren’t’ you?”  Kid’s fingers pulled out, and Law felt Zoro let go of him as Kid’s dick pressed against his slick hole.  Kid’s hand rubbed the tip of his cock against Law’s hole teasingly.  Not quit going in, but not giving Law enough of the pressure he wanted, and backing off when Law tried to press backward against him.   “Want to tell me how much you want to be fucked by us both?”

Law wasn’t sure what he would have said, as Kid’s non-lubed fingers were suddenly in his mouth.  Law sucked hard at them as the head of Kid’s dick pressed past muscle, but Law did let out a low whine around Kid’s fingers when Kid pulled out. 

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna like this.”  Kid promised, and without preamble, gripped Law under the knees, and sat back, bringing the dark haired man onto his lap.  “Like that?”

Law hummed a low sound of agreement.

“Don’t even have my dick in you.”  Kid snorted in amusement, but allowed Law to use a hand to guide his dick to his slicked ass.  Kid let out a slow sigh as the head of his dick slipped into Law’s stretched hole.  “Hmm, that’s better, yeah?”

Law let out what sounded like a soft sound of assent, hand letting go of Kid and reaching out for Zoro, who took the hand and squeezed it.

“Gotta do the rest myself?”  Kid complained, even though his grip beneath Law’s knees was firm as he slowly lowered Law down onto his cock.  Kid rocked Law slowly over his shaft and grinned as Law took him in inch by inch, until Law let out a moan of pleasure as he bottomed out.

“Yeah, you like my dick up your ass like this.”  Kid laughed, as he slowly and teasingly lifted Law off of his cock a little bit.  “But you seem like you want more up your hole this morning.”  Kid laughed crudely as he thrust up into his lover’s body, eliciting a cry of pleasure.  “You do.  I feel you clenching around me at the thought. Dirty bastard.”

“Aren’t you dirty too?”  Zoro asked as he freed his hand from Law’s in order to run both lightly over Law’s neck, chest and waist.  Fingertips traced along tattoos across tanned skin, and dipped along Law’s belly to rub them around in a soothing circle.

“I suppose.”  Kid said airily.  “Bet he’d like your dick up his ass too.”

Law groaned something under his breath as he turned his head to the side in order to try and take a bite at Kid’s neck.

“See?  He wants it.”  Kid said, satisfied as he leaned over and captured Law’s lips.

“We’ll need to use more lube.”  Zoro leaned over and started kissing tattooed skin, teeth lightly grazing over skin. After a brief moment of deliberation, Zoro leaned over and began to mouth nipples, licking and sucking hard at the skin until Law gasped at the sensation, fingers tracing skin when his mouth wasn’t.

“Lube’s right next to you.  Here.  I got him.”  Kid waited until Zoro leaned back, and, as Kid’s hands were still beneath Law’s knees, lifted them a little higher. The way Kid held Law displayed his ass and the way the dark haired man was clenching around Kid’s cock.  “Better use lots of it or he’ll be bitching at us later.  Even with the plug in for a while, it’s always a tight fit.”

“I will.”  Zoro said as he pressed a lubed up finger against Law’s already stretched hole, and pressed the tip of his finger in alongside Kid’s shaft after rubbing at skin for a brief moment.

Kid hissed something unintelligible at the touch, and as Zoro’s finger went in deeper, Kid turned his head and bit down onto the side of Law’s neck, mouthing skin hard.

Law squirmed at the sensations, and didn’t have the energy or willpower to resist Zoro as the green haired man turned his head to give him a kiss.  Law kissed Zoro back harshly as another of Zoro’s fingers worked up his ass alongside Kid’s shaft.  Law let out a low, turned on groan when Zoro leaned past him to kiss Kid, who grumbled but returned it all the same.  It soon became a battle for dominance, and Law was shaking at the sight, and had he not already come earlier, he would have then and there seeing his lovers kissing one another so fiercely.  Law shifted back against Kid, trying to get his lover to move.  It was torture to have Kid inside of him and the red head holding still instead of pounding his ass as he normally would.

With a growl from Kid and a low laugh from Zoro, the two broke the kiss and went for Law instead. Kid bit and then sucked Law’s neck while Zoro teasingly kissed Law on the lips before toying with the opposite side of Law’s neck and pressing a slow, lingering kiss on skin. 

Law felt like he was going to go crazy if Kid didn’t start fucking him now, or do something to distract him from the feeling of the red head’s cock inside of him.  Law let out a slow breath as Kid let up on his bite and Zoro leaned back, looking for something.  Law gasped as Kid started to slowly move him over his lap, pulling him up off of his cock before thrusting back up and eliciting a cry from Law.  A slick finger returned to Law’s ass, and Law distinctly felt not one but two fingers slide up alongside Kid’s cock inside him, stretching him.  The process was repeated a few times, and Law couldn’t help but writhe over the squelching sound that soon filled the room along with heavy breathing and low gasps.

“Hurry up.”  Kid groaned.  “Not gonna last.”

“Do you really not have that much stamina?”  Zoro asked.

“Fuck off.  I got plenty of stamina.”  Kid growled, stilling while buried up to the hilt again.

Law groaned as he felt Zoro’s fingers replaced by his lubed up shaft.  It was at this time that Law wondered whether his body could accommodate both men, and knew from the past that he could, but would regret it for a few days after.  Law’s eyes closed at the feeling of the head press against his slick hole, followed by the burn as Zoro pressed against him, until the tip slipped in alongside Kid’s.

Not enough.

“More.”  Law whispered, not realizing he’d spoken until Kid nibbled the side of his neck and Zoro placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Hurry up.”  Kid repeated impatiently, “I wanna get him writhing and begging to be fucked.”

 Zoro flicked Kid’s nose.

Law let out a breathless choke, and both Kid and Zoro stilled.

“Do you want me to stop?” Zoro asked. 

“No.” Law took a breath, and then another, before he moaned softly, arching up between his lovers, loving the play of muscle on either side of him.  “Hurry.  Need to feel both of you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kid let Zoro hold one of Law’s legs up so the red head could turn Law’s head to give him a kiss, before he nuzzled alongside his cheek, and made eye contact with Zoro. 

Zoro pressed again, but at another yelp, backed away and used his fingers again, lubing and stretching as Kid hissed out curses and Law begged.  Satisfied after another minute or so, Zoro pressed the tip of his cock against Law’s slick hole.  This time, with a little effort, the head of Zoro’s dick pressed past muscle, and slipped in alongside Kid’s. 

Both Kid and Law let out soft sounds at the new sensation.  There’s silence amongst all three men as Zoro slowly pressed in, waiting and lubing up when needed until he was pressed up into Law alongside Kid’s shaft. 

“Move.” Law whispered, his breath hitching at how full he was.  Law’s eyes shut again as he felt himself clench, but there wasn’t much space for his ass to clench around anything but his lovers inside of him.  His body tried anyway, and the fluttering sensation caused all in the room to groan.  Law tried to lift himself up, but couldn’t, too turned on to even remember that he had control over his own arms, and instead pleaded breathlessly.  “Move.  Move move move.”

“You heard him.”  Kid said with a grin, and held Law’s legs as he started to rock him slowly, drawing out slightly before pressing back in sharply.

Zoro pressed closer, his chest to Law’s, and Law began to mouth against the side of his lover’s neck.  Law whimpered as Zoro nudged him up a ways, so that his face was pressed against a shoulder.  Law didn’t understand, or even care about, the whispered words between his lovers, and instead shivered in delight as they boxed him in-between their bodies firmly.

Law let them do as they liked, the muscles of his lovers flexing as they pressed against him.  The sensation washing over his body making Law shake and pant with pleasure, being held between two muscular bodies.  He loved it.  A lot. 

Some decision had apparently been decided upon, because Law felt Kid let go of his legs.  Law let out a low moan as he sunk slowly and bottomed out, ass clenching around the shafts as if to try and take them both in further, but unable to.  Law couldn’t arc his body as far as before when Kid and Zoro reached around him and held onto one another’s hips, and started a slow grid up against Law’s trapped body.  Law felt anything but trapped, and he started to moan, realizing that he was being teased again as his two lovers slowly pulled out of his body, before pressing right back in with groans of their own, Zoro’s quieter than Kid’s growls. 

Law let out a hiss of breath as soon as both Zoro and Kid found a rhythm together, one or both taking turns drawing out almost all the way before jerking their hips back up and burying themselves almost to the hilt again.  The process was repeated, along with more lube, as now and again Law felt one cock leave his body entirely to be replaced with deft fingers lubing him up before the delicious burn of the cock returned, making Law’s head spin dizzyingly. Soon, his whole body was lit up with a sensitivity that allowed Law to feel every touch, every press of cock up his stretched hole, and every breath that spilled across his neck and throat as he was fucked.

Law’s body shook with unrestrained pleasure the moment he noticed that Zoro and Kid began to fuck him deeper and deeper, until they were both moving as one, and doing slow, hard thrusts up into his body. Law writhed between the two of them as they fucked him over their dicks, and he didn’t remember saying anything, but he must have been, because Kid finally let out a frustrated snarl.  Law let out a pleased moan when he felt Kid stiffen and press deep.  Moments later, Law dimly felt something leaking out from his stretched hole.

“Shit.  I thought I could…last longer.”

“Have you already come?”  It was a rhetorical question.  One made to rub Kid the wrong way.

“What do you think?  How the fuck haven’t you filled Law up with him doing all the begging and writhing?”  Kid pressed a kiss against the back of Law’s sweaty nape, and began to pull out, groaning a little at the mess.  “Make him ride you.”

 Law let out a sound of protest at the loss of Kidd’s cock stuffed up his ass alongside Zoro’s, until Zoro lie down and helped him remain upright over his lap.  Law shakily placed his hands on Zoro’s chest, not sure how long his body was going to remain upright. 

“Come here.”  Zoro said quietly, urging Law over him, despite Law whimpering the loss of Zoro’s dick remaining buried inside him.   Law’s hands scrabbled hard against Zoro as Kid returned, and, despite having already come, pressed his cock right back in Law’s hole alongside Zoro’s, laughing a little at the way Law’s hole fluttered and clenched against the tip, as if readjusting to the sensation of being stretched out.

Suddenly, Zoro only partially being in him wasn’t so bad as Kid pressed his way back in slowly, and then bottomed out, balls sliding against Zoro’s dick and Law’s hole as the red head adjusted. 

“Hold on.” Zoro murmured as he wrapped his arms around Law’s upper back as Kid began to thrust, pressing in deep alongside Zoro’s cock, and fucking into Law’s body harder and harder, his intentions soon becoming clear.

“Fucking hell.  Haven’t you come yet?”  Kid asked crossly.

“Close.”  Zoro murmured, fingers gently rubbing sweaty skin along Law’s back tattoo, before one ran reassuringly through Law’s damp hair as his lover panted and gasped against his skin.

“Asshole.”  Kid grit out, and, drawing back out almost all the way, lubing what he could reach, Kid pressed right back into Law’s open hole.  Getting a hold of Law’s ass, Kid fucked into Law’s willing body as far as he could go, and then began to rut, hissing out a string of expletives mainly aimed at Zoro.

It was enough to push Zoro over the edge, and with a single snap of his hips, Zoro released inside of Law. Kid held Law’s hips in place as Law writhed and clenched tight around the both of them.  Both waited until Law had relaxed limply against Zoro’s chest before Kid drew slowly out of Law’s body, followed by Zoro. 

Law squirmed at the sensation of warm liquid oozing out of his ass and down his thighs, but he didn’t get much time to dwell on it, because he was rolled off of Zoro’s chest and onto the bed.  Law barely had his breath back before Kid and Zoro took turns kissing him, before they seemed content to snuggle in close to him.  Zoro’s chest was to Law’s, and Law’s back was to Kid’s chest.

It didn’t stop the red head from teasing and tormenting Law’s sensitive body after a good round of fucking. 

Law gasped and threw an arm over Zoro’s waist as a few of Kid’s fingers teased his sore hole, and then worked them in, using the lube and Kid and Zoro’s own release to slowly finger fuck Law.  Law wasn’t sure if he could actually come again, as fucked out as he already was, but soon enough he found himself pressing against Kid’s fingers as the red head crooked them and found his prostrate.  Zoro’s hand on his dick made Law jump.  Perhaps he hadn’t come earlier?  Law couldn’t’ remember.  Had he?  The duel sensation of Zoro gently caressing his shaft and thumbing the tip as his other hand palmed and rolled his balls was a sharp contract to Kid’s fingers up his sore ass, pressing down and fucking in and out of his body at a slow pace.  Law began to writhe between his two lovers again, whimpering at the overstimulation to his already sensitive body. 

“C’mon, Law.”  Kid panted against the side of his neck.  “You gonna come? You like my fingers up your ass like this?”

Law let out a strangled sound that he tried to make sound like one of agreement and at the way Kid mouthed and nipped the side of his neck, Law figured that meant that the message was received. 

“I know a way for him to get off hard.”  Kid said moments later.

Law found himself propped up between the two men, this time with his back against Zoro’s chest.  Kid’s fingers had left him, but Zoro looped his arms under Law’s knees and lifted, presenting Law’s sore hole to Kid’s eyes.

With a grin, Kid leaned over, and began to lap up the release that was still leaking from Law’s hole, and Law let out a low, turned on moan.

“Who’s a dirty bastard again?”  Zoro asked lightly, fingers gently tracing Law’s skin.  Law’s head dropped against Zoro’s chest, shaky and sweaty and so turned on his shaft was leaking.  Law tilted his head, and started as if surprised that his dick was hard again. When had that happened?  Law let out a tiny cry when Kid gently poked the leaking tip.

“You’re close, huh?”  Kid leaned closer and started to slowly swipe his tongue along Law’s hole again, humming and poking his tongue past sore muscle, Law whimpering the entire time. When Kid pulled back, he slipped three fingers straight back in, crooked them and then leaned up and kissed Zoro full on the lips. 

With Law’s head tilted he got an eyeful of the sight, and just…stared for a few seconds.

Kid became pushy and licked his way into Zoro’s mouth even though Zoro let out a slightly disgruntled sound before allowing the red head access.  Moving one hand out from behind Law’s leg, Zoro tangled his hand through Kid’s hair, got a good grip on it, and then appeared to take control of the kiss because Kid began letting out soft sounds, and seemed to become more pliant under Zoro’s grip.

Law was very distracted by the kiss that he almost forgot about Kid’s fingers up his ass, and unwittingly clenched around them as he let out a quiet moan at the sight of his lovers kissing.  Law hadn’t even realized that Zoro’s free hand had guided him to his own dick, and with a whimper, Law wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to stroke himself.  Law’s eyes were unable to leave the sight of the now clashing tongues of his lovers.  It seemed that Kid had gotten a little miffed that Zoro had almost had him like putty in his hands moments before. 

Kid growled something into the kiss, and the hand not slowly crooking into Law’s ass reached up to grip Zoro by the back of his neck, and soon enough, there was a clash of teeth and tongue as Kid and Zoro appeared to be trying to bite one another more than kiss one another.

It was too much.

With one final, sloppy tug and squeeze, Law let out a desperate sob as his orgasm washed over him, stronger than the first one, and when he came down from it, he felt his ass clench around Kid’s fingers at random. Law shivered as Kid’s fingers pulled out, and rubbed briefly, teasingly, around the stretched skin, before retreating.  Law let out a slow sigh, not able to keep his eyes open any longer.  He was exhausted now.  Law felt himself lowered onto the bed, and a hand cupped his cheek gently, tracing skin, before a mouth claimed his, and gave him a slow, thorough kiss, before breaking it off.  A warm body rested against his back, one arm over his waist.

Zoro.

Another body settled right down in front of Law, and thin lips kissed his.  It was a firm kiss, a little rough, but not much as the tongue swiped firmly across Law’s lips, urging Law to open his mouth for brief exploration, before Law was allowed to rest his head on the bed.

Kid.

Law felt another arm go over his waist, and Law, sore yet sated, snuggled between his lovers, and began to drift off, but not before he heard Kid and Zoro speak to one another.

 “I think we wore him out too quickly.”

“Yeah.”

“Shame.  I wanted to play a bit more.”

“Liar.  You’re dozing off too.”

“Not like Law is.”

Law was too uncoordinated and sated from all of the attention his two lovers had given him to flip the two men off as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
